five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy and Bonnie: Scrap Supershow
Freddy and Bonnie: Scrap Supershow '''is the first in the Freddy and Bonnie series. It takes on an RPG style game, and is revolving on the two main characters, Freddy and Bonnie, to punish the evil roaming around. Begining of the game '''DRASTIC SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED! The story all starts in the Pizzeria like normal, where Princess Chica is greeted by two guests. One of them spews purple gas on her, giving her rude and explosive language, which curses her. Bonnie and Freddy soon hear about this and rush to the Pizzeria, only to find The Puppet. Soon after the duo beat The Puppet, everyone is forced to flee from the Pizzeria and search for the two masterminds behind the purple gas and put an end to it. Soon, they find BB infiltrating the area where they headed too, and is wreaking havoc. They soon defeat BB, only to be rammed far away, crash landing into a river. After that, they end up washed up onto the shore, and the real story begins. Gameplay The gameplay like any RPG has a turn based system, where the enemies and the player take turns attacking. The player has more options as opposed to normal enemies, however. Battle Player options Attack - Deals moderate damage, no special effect. Item - Allows the use of an item to use on Freddy or Bonnie, applies effect to the user. Duo Attack - Allows the use of a powerful attack where you spend Duo Data to use, and Freddy and Bonnie work together. Can enflict effects based on the attack used. Re-design - Only when on low health, the user, Freddy or Bonnie, changes into either Golden Freddy for Freddy or Springtrap for Bonnie, to give them a temporary 3 turn mega boost in all of their stats. Duo Attacks Activated by Freddy Rocker Coptor Bonnie grabs Freddy by the legs and spins him around. In order to inflict maximum damage, the player has to time button presses correctly in a given order. After that, Bonnie releases Freddy, and Freddy is sent lunging into the opponents, dealing damage. No special effect. Toreador Charge Freddy drops a music box which activates the Toreador March jingle near the enemies. He then backs up, and Bonnie begins pushing him backwards. To do the most damage, the player has to keep pressing a certain button. After that, Bonnie gets out of the way and Freddy charges into the enemies, dealing damage. No special effect. Fazbear Act Freddy takes off his top hat and tosses it on the floor, near the enemies. Bonnie is then seen running over it multiple times, with the player's constant interaction of changing his direction to make sure he keeps running over the top hat. After 6 seconds, Bonnie will move away and the top hat will hit all enemies, and give a random item to the player. No special effect. Mini-up Freddy pulls out his microphone and sings into it wildly. To keep singing which does more damage, the player needs to keep pressing as many buttons as possible. If pressed 50 or more buttons in 8 seconds, all enemies will have their endurance and damage lowered by 50%. Then, Bonnie comes in, and flattens the enemies with an exact horde of the music sounds, which came to life, dealing damage. Only activated by Bonnie Bumper Crash Bonnie pulls out trampoline powered endoskeleton shoes which he puts on and bounces into the air. Freddy has to direct Bonnie by using his microphone, which is where the player has to press the direction he should go, left, right, up, and down. Before Bonnie lands, Freddy tips the enemy over and Bonnie body slams onto the enemies, and makes a shock wave. No special effect. Bon Bon Acelleration Bonnie dashes across the screen a lot of times at a fast speed. Freddy has to push the enemies into the way of the incoming attack with two buttons pressed by the player. Up, and down are the choices to move the enemies. After 10 seconds of movement, Bonnie comes dashing past with his guitar and bashes the enemies' faces in. No special effect. Power Chord Bonnie pulls out his guitar and plays it wildly. Meanwhile, Freddy is positioning a crate, which the player can control where it will land. After preparing the crate, Bonnie plays 50 loud, and deadly notes as Freddy drops the crate upon the enemies. Then, Freddy and Bonnie hit the enemies at the same time by stomping on their heads. No special effect. Leap of Fury Bonnie leaps sky high into the air and prepares an attack. Meanwhile, Freddy is positioning traps around the enemies. Bonnie soon begins falling down, if he misses, he gets blasted back up, for a more powerful hit. He soon comes plummeting straight down onto a random enemy's head. Freddy catches Bonnie and tosses onto the same enemy's head again. No special effect. Stats Freddy Health: 30 - 219 Average damage: 14 - 50 Endurance: 46 -135 Duo Data: 11 - 64 Bonnie Health: 42 - 93 Average damage: 20 - 67 Endurance: 19- 118 Duo Data: 8 - 97 Duo Attack details Re-design The Re-design option is the most powerful option for both Bonnie and Freddy. It triples their stats, gives them access to super moves, at the cost of only lasting 3 turns. Stats New Duo Attacks Enemies Mushkeletons Appearance: An endoskeleton in the shape of a mushroom. Health: 10 Average damage: 2 Endurance: 0 EXP dropped: 3 Spiked Mushkeletons Appearance: A Mushkeleton with a spike helmet on its head. Health: 14 Average damage: 5 Endurance: 2 Special effect: Any attacks from above do no damage, and the attacker gets hurt instead. EXP dropped: 7 Winged Mushkeletons Appeaance: A Mushkeleton with a pair of wings Health: 14 Average damage: 3 Endurance: 1 Special effect: Can only be defeated with Duo Attacks. EXP dropped: 7 Endo Soldiers Appearance: An endoskeleton with a soldier helmet on and war gear. Health: 10 Average damage: 3 Endurance: 2 EXP dropped: 5 Endo Snipers Appearance: An Endo Soldier with a sniper rifle and a cowboy hat on. Health: 17 Average damage: 11 Endurance: 0 Special effect: Every 3 turns, shoots an extra powerful shot at both Freddy and Bonnie. EXP dropped: 9 Bosses Monkey Brawlers The Monkey Brawlers are a group of alive monkeys who appear time and time again to test your skills at the game. Each time they get defeated and each time you fight them again, they get stronger and bring new members along to make it even more challenging. There are a total of 3 fights, and 8 members. Glue Chimp Glue Chimp is the staller of the crew. Using his glue hole strapped to his backpack, he can easily grant debuffs to Freddy and Bonnie so his other monkey friends can get the drop on you. Appears in all rounds. Sargent Blast Sargent Blast is the death-dealing member out of the whole crew. Using a bunch of explosive and incidiary devices, he can hit Freddy and Bonnie multiple times, both at once, and do lots of damage, easily weakening you to the thin limits. Appears in rounds 2 and 3. Boom-Boy Boom-Boy is the balanced monkey out of the rest of his associates. Using his modified boomerang-type attacks, he can attack in multiple patterns each time, and each pattern changes the more he uses it. Appears in all rounds. Galacta Gorilla Galaca Gorilla is the most unpredictable of the team who uses his allies' moves in ways they can't, and even use Bonnie and Freddy's attacks. He is by far the most aggressive in attack style, and is the cause of most early defeats. Only appears in round 3. Tack-tician Tack-tician is the strategist, and usually tries to predict your movements and actions due to his large intelligence. He uses sharp spikes and needles to inflict high damage and various effects on the duo. Appears in rounds 2 and 3 Sodaryte Sodaryte is the fastest out of all of the Monkey Brawlers. He has predictable attacks, but they come at nearly mindblowing speeds, sometimes faster than button presses. However, after reaching the speed limit, Sodaryte has to rest for 2 turns to regain energy. Appears on rounds 2 and 3. Engiyne Engiyne is the balanced monkey like Boom-Boy. He uses high-technology and his large experience with robotics to alter the controls, make machines to support himself and his allies, and many, many more. Appears on all rounds. Saltairm Saltairm is the most infamous monkey of the team. He can disable Duo Attacks and other battle options which can be very annoying. However, he only attacks once every 2 rounds. He only appears on Round 3. STATS AND ATTACKS ROUND 1 ROUND 2 ROUND 3 Category:Games Category:Spinoffs